


Come as you are

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: It has been years since the labyrinth, and Jareth still persuies Sarah though her dreams and his songs.





	Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> I changed the lyrics of the song slightly to help them fit. No disrespect intended to the people who wrote it, performed it, or who love it. 
> 
> "Come as you are" has always been a song that haunted my mind, and I just found it so full of longing it made me think of Sarah and Jareth while listening to it tonight. 

Sarah slept fitfully, after all the years that had past he still walked through her dreams. His voice would come first soft and cool. He always sang in her dreams. 

Jareth sat in the window in the upper room of the tower, one leg hanging over the ledge, he peered into a crystal with a sultry smile on his face. Only when she was asleep could he reach across the veil between their worlds and touch her mind. He closed his eyes and her summoned up his most dangerous magic, his voice. 

She was at a party, the music was loud and there were people every where. Milling about and she kept looking behind her someone was looking for her, and she had to keep hiding. He pursued her through the crowd they parted before him, and only got in her way. She could feel his eyes on her, and the music died away only his song floated in the air, blocking out everything. 

"Come 

As you are 

As you were 

As I want you to be 

As a friend 

As a friend 

As an old enemy."

His voice pleaded, driving into her mind. It haunted her and the most frightening thing was she could feel it trying to draw out a reply form her voice, she had to fight the music. 

She caught a glimpse of him on the stairs. 

"Take your time 

Hurry up 

The choice is your 

Don't be late 

Take a rest 

As a friend 

As an old memoria

Memoria 

Memoria 

Memoria "

She turned and rushed away from him, and she found a gap in the crowd and pushed her way through it. She was out side, but the music still gripped her, she didn't watch where she was walking and she fell into the cold water of a swimming pool. She broke the surface the smell of chlorine in her nose. He was at the edge now, bending down to offer her a hand. 

"Come 

Dowsed in mud 

Soaked in bleach 

As I want you to be 

As a trend 

As a friend 

As an old memoria."

His eyes bore into hers and she tried to find the strength to fight, to swim away form him, but she found her hand reaching up as he still sang. 

"Memoria 

Memoria 

Memoria."

He pulled her out, and she was done fighting him at last, she opened her mouth and her voice sang out to him blending into a duet.

"And I swear 

That I won't ever run 

No I won't run 

No I won't ever run 

Memoria 

Memoria 

Memoria"

He was leaning in toward her, holding his mouth just away form her lips, as he sang the first verse again.

"Come 

As you are 

As you were 

As I want you to be 

As a friend 

As a friend 

As an old enemy."

Her eyes burned with their hearts and voice joining coursing through her she knew he was where she belonged.

"And I swear 

That I won't ever run 

No I won't run 

No I won't ever run 

Memoria 

Memoria 

Memoria"

As her voice died in her ears, her eyes opened to find she was lying on a satin bed, and he was standing over her eyes tender but firm. 

"I am glad you finally came back to me Sarah."

"I guess I just needed to know you wanted me as I am." She smiled. 


End file.
